Trauma Center: GUILT Reborn
by Dragonbolt5
Summary: A few years after GUILT is exterminated, Angie, now married to Derek, gives birth to a little girl, but this happy moment is shattered the same night as the child is carried off. 11 years later and the child, now named Ezra, has fled Delphi in order to find her parents. Along the way, Ezra will save lives, unlock her healing touch, and stop the newest form of GUILT she made: Fused
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

**Prologue **

Derek Stiles was usually a pretty calm person. Being a doctor, he could keep control of his emotions for the sake of his patients. He was also very patient and cool headed so he wasn't a very nervous person. That was not the case for the moment, Dr. Stiles was, to put it nicely, was driving himself up the wall and was about ready to pull out all his hair. The fact it was near noon didn't ease his mood. His colleges looked at him in both amusement and sympathy.

"Derek, get ahold of yourself! You look like you're about to be murdered!" Robert Hoffman, the head director of Caduceus USA, exclaimed.

"With what's coming, being murder looks like a good option," joked Victor Niguel, Caduceus's head of research and development, only to be slapped on the back of the head by the head surgeon, Stephen Clarks.

"Don't scare the man Victor! This is a happy time!" Derek continued to have his mental break down until Dr. Cybil Myers decided to slap some sense into him.

"Pull yourself together Derek! Angie needs you to keep a cool head! Now stop being a wimp and go to your wife!" This finally snapped the man out of it as he rushed in to help his wife Angie Stiles.

Now some of you may think that Angie was in a dangerous position and needed to operated on. Well you'd be wrong. She was in fact, in labor with her and Derek's first child, whom they both knew would be a girl. The new labor room at Caduceus was established a little after Angie discovered her pregnancy. It was designed in case nurses went into labor on the job and was complimented by a nursery down the hall. Upon entering, Derek saw Angie in a lot of pain. This wasn't gonna be easy. He immediately rushed to her and was promptly grabbed by the collar by her. Needless to say he was quite frightened by the anger in her eyes.

"Derek, I swear when this is over, I WILL KILL YOU FOR PUTTING THIS DEMON IN ME!" He gave sweatdrop and smiled nervously, trying to ease her grip on his collar.

"Just calm down honey. Think of the baby for now.

"We never do this again Stiles. NEVER AGAIN." Well, Dr. Stiles was in for a long day.

About 7 hours, Derek's hand nearly falling off, and a near fatal accident with a fist later, a small cry erupted from a blue blanket being handed to Angie. Angie smiled with a tired expression as she tried to calm the fussy baby. Derek, who sat right next to her, kissed her temple and began to play a little with the baby girl. She began to laugh as she grabbed hold of her father's fingers and began squeezing them. Angie glanced at her baby and then her husband.

"Oh Derek, she's just beautiful!"

"Just like you Angie," She giggled.

"But she has all your features," it was true. Though the child looked like Angie due to facial structure, she had Derek's light brown hair and eyes. After the baby finally fell asleep, the nurse took her away to let the parents rest. Later that night, Derek, now lying with his wife, look at her with a loving gaze and thought of the amazing gifts she had given him: her love and their child. However, fate seemed to enjoy taunting them as a loud siren began to ring, waking Angie.

"What's going on?" The loudspeaker began talking.

"Warning: unidentified personal in the building. All personal proceed with caution," Derek took in a breath and got out of bed.

"Derek?"

"I'm gonna get the baby, stay here and stay quiet. I'll be back,"

The doctor exited the room and locked it for good measure. He then began to creep towards the nursery. He was then attacked by a barrage of fist. He dodged to the best of his abilities and soon found his assailant was Dr. Clarks.

"Sorry Derek, thought you were the intruder," before he could respond, a loud crash and an ear piercing wail rang out. Derek sucked in.

"That's coming from the nursery!"

The two men rushed in to find a masked man in a black coat holding Derek's crying. Derek seethed at him.

"Put. Her. Down," instead the intruder began to run to the front door. The doctors followed in tight pursuit. However, just as they were about to apprehend the childnapper, and unmistakable bang was heard as Derek slumped to the ground, blood gushing from his abdomen. Just he lost consciousness, he saw the man disappear along with his precious child.

"No..." He blacked out

I'm a terrible person for doing this to them aren't I? :(. Oh well, like it? Love it? Give me your comments and your ideas for chapters. Dragon out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

**Ch 1: Delphi Reincarnated**

"EZRA! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Screamed an extremely loud raven haired at his brunet roomate. The female groaned.

"Alright, I'm up, now quiet down," Ezra rose from the top bunk of the bed and hopped onto the floor. Her bedroom was simple: a small space with a window and four gray walls. There was computer in the corner and some books lying around. She quickly got dressed in her usual white shorts and black shirt and ran to meet her roommate, Mason, in the hallway. The green eyed boy waited with a patient expression.

"You slept in again,"

"I was up late doing some work for Heracles. Honestly, sometimes I think he's out to kill me,"

"Naw, you're his favorite. You get to work on advance stuff while the rest of us are learning the basics of old strands of GUILT and stigma. You're lucky!" He said as they entered the cafeteria and sat down.

Both children lived in a Japanese facility for the near ruin, once great organization, Delphi. 14 years before, (about 3 years before either of them had been born) Delphi had almost successfully placed humans back on the right path with the man made disease known as GUILT. Unfortunately, a doctor named Derek Stiles near single handedly stopped them and destroyed their beloved leader Adam. Now a days, the Delphi group was trying to raise an army all over again and recreate GUILT by fusing it with a recent man made virus, Stigma. Ezra, despite being 11, was part of the devision to create the savior. She was highly intelligent and knew much about medical science somehow. She was also like Lord Heracles, Lord Adam's son, adopted daughter after her parents abandoned her to die. The brown hair girl gave a shrug.

"It's still a pain. I bet those doctors at Caduceus don't work this hard,"

"Shh, you know talking about that is against the rules. Besides, you will help change the world forever! What could be better?" She looked down, troubled by something. In truth, Ezra had always doubted the actions of the group from the beginning. But her parents being complete bastards, she had nowhere else to turn to. As she thought of this, a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to find Heracles looking down on her smiling. His smiles seemed cold and forced, unnerving Ezra multiple times.

"Ezra, we need you in the lab. I think we've found what we're looking for!"

She jumped from the chair and ran down to the lab. She found the group of scientist huddled around a computer. The head scientist, who was referred to as The Director, motioned to her.

"Ezra! We've found the sequence we're looking for!" She ran to get a better look and sure enough, the picture for the strand of fused GUILT was there. She analyzed it.

"It's ingenious. When the lasers burn off the energy vines, the core can now regenerate 10 fold without putting stress on the core and then immediately release the toxins. They'd have to figure out the exact sequence to counter it, which I doubt they could,"

"Your hard work has brought our vision to life Ezra," Heracles walked next to her.

"Well done. You've made this organization proud," she forced a smile and return to lunch, formulating a plan to return later.

Around 1 in the morning, Ezra was in her bed reading. Reading what exactly? Books on being a doctor. It was the very thing she strived to be ironically. She would never have designed that virus if she had a choice. Speaking of which, after hiding her books, Ezra climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake Mason, and began her journey to the lab. After arriving, she started up the computer and began work with the chemicals. 2 hours later, she had come up with a serum that would surely get her killed: an antiserum for the fused GUILT. She didn't know why she did this, it just felt right. Making something to heal people instead of hurt them. Clearing away the evidence, she placed her serum in her bag and began to make her way back to her room to hide it in the crack under the computer. In the hall, Ezra creeped back when...

"...we hoped Lord Heracles, your father's dream will be realized! And to think it's all thanks to the enemy,"

"Thank you director. I'm sure father would be happy as well,"

The 11 year old couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"So then, what of Ezra?"

"Her? She's served her purpose. She of no used to me anymore. Too bad she immune to GUILT, it would have been lovely to see that damn doctor's face as he tried every way to save his precious child taken from him. Oh well, I suppose leaving her dead body at his doorstep will suffice," Ezra could feel her blood freeze.

1\. She was the daughter of a doctor. It made sense.

2\. She wasn't abandoned, she was stolen. All those years of doing their dirty work when her parents were alive and wanted her!

Ezra didn't remember returning to her room or changing into her hiking gear. She did remember gathering her books and medical supplies before opening the window.

"Ezra? What are you doing?" Mason asked.

"Leaving,"

"What?! Why?!"

"Ask the man who stole 11 years of my life!" With that, she jumped and ran into the woods, not knowing which way to go but knowing her destination:

Caduceus


End file.
